


多情种

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 格林德沃的生命里有两个男人，他说一个是他的白玫瑰，一个是他的红玫瑰。一个是圣洁的伴侣，一个是热烈的情人——普通人向来是这样把节烈两个字分开来讲的。





	多情种

格林德沃站在昏暗的走廊上，外面大雨滂沱，整个公寓像是笼罩在鬼魅之中，他的西装和皮鞋因为忘记带伞而淋湿了，他盯着禁闭的家门，内心潜藏的怒气开始蔓延。  
别以为他不知道，他摩挲了一下自己下巴的胡茬，他前脚刚走，那个小裁缝就进去了，拿着一个黑色的大包，谁知道是真的量尺寸去了还是干什么去了。他冷哼一声，一只手放在裤兜里，一只手敲了敲房门。  
他听见了脚步嘈杂踏在地板上的声响，他在想象慌乱的两人是不是正试图掩盖所谓的“犯罪”现场。  
“怎么这个时候回来？”门开了。他的爱人阿不思，站在他面前，和那个裁缝离得远远儿的。他走进去，他觉得自己现在的表情一定很冷漠：“没带伞。”  
他抬眼扫了一眼黑色包袱，丝毫未湿；又暼了一眼那个拿着尺子的裁缝，正低着头唯唯诺诺的站在那。“雨伞在过道上。”他的爱人说道，“我去给你拿。”  
“不必了。”他扭头道，“下这么大的雨，你受累了。”格林德沃拿出一把伞，扔到裁缝的怀里。然后他与阿不思四目相对，多年的默契令他们看出了彼此的波涛暗涌，“裁缝先生，您请回吧。”最终还是阿不思说出了口。  
门合上了，格林德沃露出一个不屑的微笑，他逼向前去，掐住阿不思的下颌——他的伴侣是那么柔弱、骨感、不堪一击。  
“你就那么喜欢屈身别人？”他质问道，却不给任何解释的机会，那是他的男人，他心里强调着。他有些疯狂地解开阿不思的纽扣，那里系的紧紧的，这让他心情明朗了些许。阿不思发出一声呜咽，眼眶似乎有些发红，他被格林德沃推到桌子上去，双腿大开，皮带也被扯掉，那布满粗砾手指直接蹭上他软着的的性器和禁闭的小穴。  
后面那里干涩异常，看样子是许久没受过爱抚了，格林德沃眯了眯眼，有些意外，阿不思叫着他的名字，“我没有……盖勒特……”  
“要是再让我看到那个人找你……”格林德沃的威胁溢于言表，他拍了拍阿不思的屁股，示意他抬高点，然后终于“大发慈悲”的给那里挤上润滑，把手指抽送进去进行扩张。  
阿不思承受不住这磨人的挑弄，他颤抖着，整个人像一把不堪折断的扇子。格林德沃看他差不多了，便直接将rou棍cao了进去，连上衣都没脱。湿乎乎的肉壁紧紧依附着这狰狞的凶器，容忍着它披荆斩棘，尽情挥舞。  
在性上，格林德沃总是占据着主导地位的；他那娇弱、纯洁的伴侣极大限度地激发了他的侵占欲和保护欲，他就像一个凶神恶煞的大盗糟蹋着一个平静温良的妇人。  
射精的时候，阿不思紧紧搂住他的肩膀，像是耗费了毕生的精力，那澄澈的蓝眼睛流下泪水。格林德沃珍视地凑上去吻了吻，突然极尽柔情起来。  
他看着阿不思的脸，脑海里却显现出另一个人的影子来，他们是那么相像的，却又那么不同的。但无一例外的，都是他的玫瑰。  
*  
格林德沃与邓布利多的相识是机缘巧合的。那年他十九岁，刚去英国留学，大学生活多数都是灯红酒绿花前月下。他的同窗好友们也经常去酒吧流连，格林德沃通常是不与他们为伍的。他有才华、有脑筋，但也有那么一点不合群。  
他在一场慈善舞会上认识了邓布利多，这个男人当时还是他老师的男友。他的出现给格林德沃还几近空白的人生里留下重重一道痕迹。  
得体的西服加上优雅的谈吐，还有看人时微微眯起的眼角，过分红艳的嘴唇……这都让年少的格林德沃产生了巨大的冲击力。与他握手时，格林德沃似乎能把心中的颤动传递到男人心里去。  
一个风趣幽默，一个意气风发，两个人不搞到一块去简直对不起大好年华。格林德沃知道邓布利多的诱惑力，但显然他没想到在床上这个人也那么浪荡——他一定有过不少男人的，格林德沃想过，但他没法儿不去爱他。他的每一根手指都让格林德沃着迷，尤其做爱时候的邓布利多像是被掐出了水，那细腰窄胯无一不是勾引男人最好的利器。他们甚至尝试过许多姿势，都是那时候开发出来的。  
每次结束后，他们会一起吸同一根烟，烟圈在空气中氤氲出旖旎的滋味；亦或是彼此搂抱在一起，像两条缺水的鱼难舍难分。那段时间格林德沃很快活，没有进入社会的烦恼，没有岁数增长的压力。  
分离的那天晚上，邓布利多罕见的哭了，他一双蓝宝石的眸子，像是海水泛滥。他说他爱上格林德沃了。格林德沃叫他不要走，他们又做了好几次，知道黎明初现，邓布利多才拿着行李箱消失在街角。  
格林德沃不知道自己是该庆幸，庆幸自己在那个男人心目中有了位置；还是该难过，因为那场性与爱交织的初恋结束了。  
*  
人们都说对于回忆要浅尝辄止，格林德沃也是这么认为的。  
他的上司女儿结婚，喜宴就设在当初他与阿不思结婚的地方。他对着镜子整理领带，头发用发胶好好固定起来，一双皮鞋擦的锃亮，似乎走在街上就可以去跳踢踏舞了。阿不思最近的记性似乎有些不好，出了门又中间折返回家去拿忘记的送礼酒水，他则靠在街道一旁等着。三两学生擦过他的身侧，清风徐来，他一时间沉浸在这和美的春光中；忽然间他似乎看见了一个熟悉的身影——他想他是不会看错的，日常熨烫过的大衣，上面还有细碎的星月纹路，他恍惚起来，拔腿便向街道对面跑去。  
“邓布利多？”他喊了出来。男人匆忙回头，露出了惊讶的神色，看到正脸之后，格林德沃的心像是煮沸的水，开始沸腾起来。  
邓布利多明显认出他来了，他瞪大了眼睛，似乎嘴唇蠕动了几下，这时另外一个男人走了过来挽了他的胳膊，亲昵地在他耳边说了些什么。  
格林德沃突然冷静了下来，意识到自己现在的举动不太恰当，他站定，看到邓布利多朝男人说了几句话，便大步向他走来。  
“盖勒特。”他的声音比当年更加成熟，“好久不见了。”  
好久不见。  
这句话格林德沃没少听过，与老同学聚会时会听到，与恩师见面时会听到，甚至连朝他搭讪的小姑娘也会假装熟稔的来一句“好久不见”。但都没有现在这样令他难忘。  
他一下没了话语，本来他有千百句话想要说的。最后他竟只发出了几个音节，“过的好吧？”  
邓布利多点了点头，他回头看了一眼等着他的男人，带着简单又平和的笑容，“我很好。”  
格林德沃得承认，邓布利多似乎被岁月格外眷顾，褪去年轻时娇媚的模样，反而更见风韵；但那风韵，不是他塑造成的。  
电车轰隆隆的驶来，他看着二人一起上去，那后面的排气管冒出的黑烟随着空气消失不见，就好像把他这些年的执念也牵走了。  
他听见有人唤他，是阿不思。风突然变大了，阿不思太瘦，远远站在那就像一朵马上要被吹跑的花骨朵儿。他的红发随之扬起，露出柔和的面庞。格林德沃一下就想起初见阿不思时他穿着白衬衫羞怯的样子。那天也是一样温暖的春日。他脱下西装外套，朝着阿不思走去。  
*  
格林德沃的生命里是有两个男人的。

\- END

**Author's Note:**

> 两朵玫瑰在盖哥的心里都是同等的，珍视并从未被消磨过。张爱玲原作里的男主是对妻子比较嫌弃的；我摒弃了这一概念，红白玫瑰即是朱砂痣也是白月光。  
> 本来想纯粹炖肉，甚至想给邓和盖安排一段久别重逢的chuang戏，但写着写着，就觉得这样的结局更符合我当时的构想。
> 
> 喜欢请回lofter多多评论！


End file.
